Russian Roulette
by Romobook96
Summary: Bella Swan is bullied in school. Forks High School is having a talent show. After having enough of being bullied Bella enters and expresses what she feels through a song. What will everyone's reaction be once she's finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but i like to go by Bella. I am your average 17 yr. old girl, I have brown curly hair, brown eyes, I am not short but not tall I'm average height and have a nice body with curves in all the right places, but I wear baggy clothes because I don't like attention. At school I'm bulled by Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica and Edward 'the popular group', although Edward does not do much to me only call me names. The other four however push me around, trip me, call me names and sometimes beat me up.

I'm sitting in my truck thinking about the songs I've wrote, you see there is a talent show on tomorrow first period, and I'm thinking about performing. I look at the time on my dashboard and see it's about time to get to class, I opened the door to my truck and stumble out making my way towards the school entrance, I'm half way there when I was tripped by someone, I put out my hands to catch myself but I still feel the pain in my knees. I get up and turn around to see the popular group laughing at me along with the whole school.

'Look Swans found her best friend, it's the floor' sneered Mike. I can feel the tears in my eyes, so I turn and head for the entrance again still hearing them laughing at me.

'aww look she's crying, go home Swan you're not wanted here' Lauren sneered.

I run to my locker, grab my books and head to my first class, English. When I get there I take my seat and wipe my tears, I'm early so no one's here. I grab my favorite book out of my bag and read waiting for the class to fill. 5 min later the bell rings, and students start to fill in, a min later the teacher comes in and starts the lesson. The door opens and in walks Edward late as usual, Edward is beautiful, hot, cute whatever you want to call him and I have the biggest crush on him. i know that its crazy to love the guy that bullies you but he only calls me names never physically hurts me, anyway he's not always mean, I know this because he's my partner in biology and is nice to me when no one notices.

The morning went by faster than expected and it was now time for lunch, I grab a tray with my food and go to an empty table at the back of the cafeteria. I sit in a seat with my back to the wall so I can see what's going on. I grab my book out and straight away get lost in the story. Hearing the bell ring for the end of lunch, I grab my stuff, put my rubbish in the bin and start towards the biology room, along the way I'm once again tripped but this time I was not fast enough to catch myself and fall landing on my arm hearing a sickening 'crack'. I can hear people laughing at me. Someone grabs my broken arm and pulls me up

'aaaaaaaaaah let me go' I cried tears pouring down my cheeks from the pain making my eyes blurry from the tears. I looked up seeing that is was Tyler.

'Shut up you freak' he said slapping me.

Everyone laughed. Then Jessica came up to me and kicked me in the stomach with so much force that heel of her shoe stabbed into me making me vomit all of my lunch on her.

She screamed and ran out of the cafeteria making Tyler let go of causing me to fall backwards. Lauren came to stand over me and poured soda all over me and grabbed a plate of spaghetti tipping it all over on me, turning and left calling over her shoulder.

'Come on people she's not worth it, she should just go die' and walked out. Everyone followed behind her. Edward was the last to leave stopping at the door and turned looking at me with sad eyes mouthing 'sorry' then following the others.

I got up carefully making sure i don't hurt my arm more than necessary, grabbing my stuff I ran out of the school towards my truck and went home. As soon as I got home I ran to my room and start to writing a song that came to mind. I cried myself to sleep once again. I was going to enter the talent show tomorrow was the last thing I remember thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

The next morning I woke up extra early to get the sound track for song ready and lay out my outfit. After I finished the sound track I had a shower and then went to get dresses. My outfit consisted of black extra tight skinny jeans, a blood red tank top and a black leather jacket with sexy black high heeled boots. I left my hair down and put light makeup on, I didn't need much because my skin is clear but I put on eye liner, mascara and a shiny blood red lipstick. When I was ready I went down stairs to write Charlie a letter, grabbed my things and headed to school.

I got to school and no one was there, perfect, so I headed towards the auditorium where the talent show was being held and snuck into the back so no one would see me. When I got there was only one person left to perform. Wow I took longer than I thought getting ready. I went to the teacher Mr Cling and told him I wanted to perform. When I told him my name I could see the shocked look on his face so I went to find the lights and sound person, and told them what to do. By the time I finished talking to them the performer before me finished so i went and took my position on the stage with everything I needed hidden under my leather jacket in the waist band of my jeans and microphone in hand.

"And now I would like to introduce our last performance for the day Isabella Swan" the teacher announced, I could hear all of them laughing. The lights went out and everyone went quiet as the music came on and I started to sing. (AN: this song is Russian Roulette By Rihanna)

**Take a breath,**  
**Take it deep. **  
**'Calm yourself', He says to me**  
**If you play, you play for keeps. **  
**Take the gun and count to three.**  
**Im sweating now,**  
**Moving slow,**  
**No time to think. My turn to go**

The lights turned on and I can hear the gasps from around the room

**And you can see my heart beating**  
**You can see it through my chest.**  
**Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**  
**I know that I must pass this test**  
**So, just pull the trigger**

I could feel a tear escape from my eye and lifted my hand to wipe it away.

**Say a prayer to yourself**  
**He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'**  
**And then I get a scary thought**  
**That he's here - means he's never lost **

I looked towards Edward and could see pain in his eyes

**And you can see my heart beating.**  
**No, You can see it through my chest.**  
**Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**  
**Know that I must pass this test. **  
**So, just pull my trigger **

**As my life flashes before my eyes**  
**I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?**  
**So many won't get the chance to say good-bye**  
**But its too late to think of the value of my life**

**And you can see my heart beating.**  
**No, You can see it through my chest.**  
**Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no**  
**know that I must pass this test.**  
**You can see my heart beating.**  
**Oh, You can see it through my chest.**  
**I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no**  
**know that I must pass this test.**

**So, just pull the trigger**

I felt another tear drop from the corner of my eye. On the last verse I pull the gun I stole of Charlie this morning after I wrote him a goodbye letter, and put it to my head looking Edward in the eye. I can see fear and pain in them, the fear was aimed towards me and saw him start to run for the stage but it was too late. I heard the gun going off in the sound track and **BANG** I pull the trigger. The last thing I remembered was a voice yelling for me to not pull the trigger but it was too late it went off and the last thing I remembered was looking up into a pair of beautiful green eyes full of fear as the darkness pulled me under.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews anyway I've got exams next week (Wish me Luck) so I don't know when the fourth chapter is going on but I have started writing it, I'll give you a clue about it at the end of this chapter. Here's the third chapter I hope you like it even though it's a sad one. **

**Chapter 3**

**Edward POV (Morning of talent show)**

I woke up this morning panting, with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I remember the things my friends did to Bella yesterday. You see i love Isabella Swan, she is the most beautiful and most pure person I know, the only reason I bully her is because Tyler and Mike found out I like her and said they would make her life worse than it already is. I couldn't let that happen so I did as little as possible as a way to stop them doing worse things. That's why I was nice to her in biology, I was so happy when I heard that she was my partner for the year.

I got out of bed, showered and got ready for school. This morning was the talent show and I was hoping I could apologies to her about everything that happened and tell her why I did what I did. I went down stairs to have breakfast only to find the kitchen empty. _Well mum must have had to work early today_ I though because dad is always gone before i wake up.

I wasn't really hungry so I grabbed an apple and my keys, and made my way to school. When I got there everyone was excited and talking about the talent show. I went over to my friend who were sucking faces and thought about Bella ignoring them, I looked around for her truck but couldn't find it, she must be running late. The bell rang and the parking lot began to clear out. I took a seat in the auditorium with my friends waiting for the show to start. The talent show was soooooo boring so I distracted myself by playing games on my iPhone. I heard Bella's name being announced, I looked up and saw everyone around me laughing, I swear I could have kill them all for laughing at her, but I couldn't so I sat there with my fists clenched.

All of a sudden the lights went out and then everyone quieted down when the music started. She had the voice of an angel.

**Take a breath,  
Take it deep.  
'Calm yourself', He says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps.  
Take the gun and count to three.  
Im sweating now,  
Moving slow,  
No time to think. My turn to go  
**

The lights turned on and in the middle of the stage stood the most beautiful creature i ever saw. I could hear gasps from around the room. I knew she was beautiful under all those baggy clothes and it was true; there on the stage stood Bella in tight black skinny jeans, a blood red tank top, black leather jacket and black high heeled boots.

**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest.  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So, just pull the trigger  
**

She was singing with everything she had in her, a tear escape eye and she lifted her hand to wipe it away. You could hear the pain in her voice, angry at myself for not stopping the bullying.

**Say a prayer to yourself  
He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here - means he's never lost **

Her eyes suddenly snapped to me, and in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes i saw pain, the pain that we all inflicted.

**And you can see my heart beating.  
No, You can see it through my chest.  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test.  
So, just pull my trigger**

As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say good-bye  
But its too late to think of the value of my life

I was shocked to hear that she didn't value her life. She was worth more than anyone in the room

**And you can see my heart beating.  
No, You can see it through my chest.  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no  
know that I must pass this test.  
You can see my heart beating.  
Oh, You can see it through my chest.  
I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no  
know that I must pass this test.**

So, just pull the trigger

Tears were now flowing down her beautiful face. She pulled out a gun from behind her back and put it to her head. A cold fear suddenly gripped me.

"BELLA NO DONT PULL THE TRIGGER" I screamed as I ran to the stage, but it was too late i heard the gun in the song go off, **BANG,** so did hers. Still running towards her I could see her body started to fall and increased my speed, I don't think I have ever run so fast in my life but i got to her before she could hit the floor. Blood was pouring out of her head, I ripped my coat off and applied it to her head. I looked around and could see everyone frozen in shock. **"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE**" I yelled as loud as I could and people started taking action pulling their phones out.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I stroked her beautiful face. She was out of my arms before I could register what was going on and onto a stretcher. I looked up to see paramedics everywhere trying to revive her body. "She's still alive doctor" I heard someone call. My head snapped up. Bella's dad came running in with tears running down his face, screaming her name. He saw her on the stretcher and ran towards her tears falling down his face.

A blonde doctor went to Charlie. "She's still breathing but we have to get her to the hospital before she bleeds out" he said.

"Thank you Dr Cullen"

I ran to my car and sped towards the hospital

**Thanks for reading this chapter I hope you liked it. **

**Chapter 4 = Dr Cullen POV**

**Untill next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the wait, here's chapter four. This is probably not my best but I wanted to get it out. Hope you like it. :) **

Dr Cullen POV

Ugh such a long day. Two hours left then I can go back to my beautiful wife. I opened my eyes and looked at the stack of papers on my desk. This morning one of my patience had passed and it was horrible having to tell the parents that their child had died, they were heart broken. My thoughts were interrupted by door to my office opening.

"Doctor we have a serious situation, a female high school student at forks shot herself in the head" Nurse Sue exclaimed quickly running down the hall.

I jumped out of my seat and made my way as fast as I could towards the ambulance and hoped into the passenger seat.

The ride to the school took no longer than ten minutes. We grabbed the stretcher and made our way to the auditorium. The sight in front of me broke my frozen dead heart, there on the stage sat Edward Mason with Isabella Swan cradled to his chest holding his coat to a wound on her head. Tears were streaking down his face. I made my way towards them and grabbed her out of his arms and gently placed her on the waiting stretcher. The paramedics checked her pulse.

"She's still alive doctor" The paramedic called

"BELLA, where is my daughter, BELLA" I heard a man's voice carry across the room. I turned to see Charlie.

I walked up to Charlie "She's still breathing but we have to get her to the hospital before she bleeds out" I told him trying to soothe him leading him towards the ambulance.

"Thank you Dr Cullen"

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

After four and a half of hours we were finally able to get the bleeding in her head under controlled. I walked out of the room and down the hall to where Charlie and Edward were pacing the room.

"Charlie can I speak to in private " I called him aside

"What's this about doctor Cullen is my daughter ok" he asked

"I'm sorry to inform you that your daughter has gone into a coma and won't be coming out of it"

"What do you mean won't be coming out of it"

"Charlie, Bella is brain dead"

"NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE" Edward yelled

"I'm sorry Edward but nothing can be done" I gave him a sympathetic smile

"Dr Cullen are you absolutely sure that there is nothing that can be done" Charlie pleaded

"Sorry but there is nothing that can be done"

With tears streaming down his face he gave a heartbroken sigh "she wouldn't want to be left in this vegetated state, let her rest in please"

"NO you can't do this she's your daughter" Edward shouts

"She wouldn't have wanted to be stuck like this for the rest of her life"

"I'll let you have a moment with her, follow me to her room" I said leading them to her room

They were in her room no longer than an hour each, both exiting with dried tear stains on their cheeks. While waiting a plan formed, I was going to change.

Once Charlie and Edward left I swiftly placed Bella in a wheelchair and quickly wheeled her out to my car and placed her in the back seat. I ran back into the hospital and gathered my things completing a resignation form along the way. Speeding home I parked in front of the house calling out for Esme.

"What's wrong sweetheart" she came running a worried look on her face.

"We need to get Bella into the house before someone sees her" I said carrying Bella up the stairs to the spare bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. Esme followed me in not even a second later.

"What are we doing with her Carlisle" She asked worried

"You know how you've always wanted children, well that's where Bella comes in she's in a coma and is never coming out of it, so I'm turning her" I replied then sunk my teeth into her neck

**Tell me how it was, give me suggestions.**

**Thanks **


End file.
